


Let's Override the Universe

by missaliss



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Dan Howell, London, M/M, Phil is Clueless, Slow Burn, a tad of angst, im a slut for a soulmate au, trashy soulmate au im not sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9900998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missaliss/pseuds/missaliss
Summary: Soulmate AU - Life happens normally. People wake up, drink their coffee, go to work, and come home. They get drunk and kiss under the stars. They fall in love with those who are right for them and those who are wrong. But there’s one day, a day that only comes around once every 142 years - a day you only live to see if you’re lucky where something inside you snaps to life and pulls you towards your soulmate, the person who is undeniably yours - and you just have to reach them before sun down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I am a simple piece of trash, and this is my first fic. Feel free to like, give kudos, or comment if you like angsty Dan and smol Phil, or don't. I will hopefully update this fic weekly, but honestly I am really busy (lazy) so don't hold me to anything. It's a pretty short and cute one, so enjoy.
> 
> Chapter 2 is in the works!

“Whadda reckon it feels like, huh?” Phil’s lips were smushed into the soft edges of Dan’s sweater as the latter scrolled through all his Twitter replies, and with the soft sounds of _Stranger Things_ and the London night washing over the flat, Dan could barely make out his words.

“What do you mean, you spork,” Dan snorted. Phil’s hair was a little bit too soft and crumpled at the edges, and he had to remind himself not to brush it away from those radioactive eyes - the ones that would turn his cheeks red and his brain to mush if he looked at them for too long.

Phil’s head popped away from Dan’s shoulder.

“You know, when we wake up tomorrow, when everything we do is leading us to one person.” Oh, right. With the warmth and pleasantness of the night, Dan had almost forgotten. It all ended tomorrow, right? He swallowed quietly to cover the tight sinking of dread in his body. Of all the decades, all the generations, it had to be now, didn’t it? It could have come when he was a kid, and too young to worry about any of these things, or when he was eighty and was too old to. He could have been born and lived and died smack in the middle of those 142 years without having to worry about some fucking whim of the universe defining his entire life.

“I-I dunno, I’m not some immortal being who’s been through this all before, remember?” Phil grinned and rolled his eyes.

“Oh come on Dan, you must be at least a little excited. I mean, think how lucky we are to have this opportunity!” Of course Phil would see it that way. That rosy picture where everyone found their one true soulmate and things worked out perfectly. Dan knew better, he thought as he watched Eleven draw Mike out of the sky, as popcorn crumbled out of Phil’s lips. In real life things were messier. There were other people’s feelings at stake. If you were married or in a serious relationship, you pretended that you felt nothing, and spent your nights lying with open eyes. If your soulmate was on the other side of the world, you’d rush to the nearest airport, probably already overflowing with people, but there would be no telling if you would make it by sundown, and if you didn’t, you were lost.

And then of course, there were people like Dan, who wanted nothing to do with any of this shit, because they had spent eight years pining after their blue-eyed best friend, and they were about to lose him. Dan could see it all, the nameless smiling face by Phil’s side, his _soulmate_. Dan would still be a friend, of course, but Phil’s light would shine on another, now. The apartment would be the first thing to go, of course. It would be a bit awkward having Dan hovering around all the time, naturally. Then it would be Youtube, Phil would decide he wanted a “real career” and he would move on into his golden destiny, and Dan would be all alone, god damnit.

“Dan, Earth to Dan?” Shit. Phil was making that little confused face That one where his eyebrows get all scrunchy and his lips start to pout a little bit.

“Yes! I am in the moment, I am present, Phil.” Phil let out a little laugh, and offered the last slice of pizza to his brown-eyed best friend, but Dan wasn’t feeling the least bit hungry anymore. “I was just thinking, I might not go out tomorrow, I mean I have a video to edit, and I’ve been feeling a bit under the weather, I just -”

“Dan.”

“What?” Little lines splattered across his palms, his neck, the corners of his smile -

“I think you should go. You deserve to find happiness, we both do right? You’d regret it for the rest of your life if you spent tomorrow in your room. You deserve to be loved.”

_Be happy with_ me _, stay with_ me _._ Dan almost said it, whiny, sentimental shithead that he was. But even his needy heart refused to ruin everything for Phil. He didn’t deserve it, he deserved someone better than Dan. Someone stronger, someone who didn’t fall so deep and so fast. But he couldn’t stop pleading.

“Maybe you’re right,”

_lovemelovemeloveme_

“Of course! You’ve forgotten that I’m always right.”

_Wantmewantmewantme_

“Phil?”

_hearmehearmehearme_

  


_please_

“Yeah?”

“C-could you pass me the remote?”

Dan felt something deflate slightly in his chest as Phil handed it to him, the tangible reminder of his cowardice. He had been falling faster and faster for Phil every day for more than seven years. What was wrong with him?  
He turned up the volume in a futile attempt to drown out both his own thoughts and that fleeting glimpse of something he caught lingering on Phil’s face.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

That night, Dan scrolled on Tumblr for far too long - which wasn’t really unusual in of itself - it’s just that the calming satisfaction he normally got from well-crafted aesthetic posts wasn’t as satisfying as usual. It was Tuesday, he could do the live show he skipped. But it was 11:30 now and no one would listen.  
He could hear Phil’s lopsided footsteps meandering down the hall, the thud of his phone on the floor, and the quiet little curse he let out because he thought Dan was asleep.

  
_I’m in love with him._

  
The realization came calmly, softly - but bitter all the same. After all, it wasn’t true love - soul love. His feelings for Phil weren’t real.  
And Dan sat up suddenly.  
What was the point of it then? If Phil was determined to find his own soulmate, Dan could never convince him otherwise. Why should he have to be alone if there was no possibility that Phil would return his feelings? There wasn’t anyone else in the world like Phil, but maybe there was someone okay. Someone he could tolerate.  
The screen faded to black, and Dan didn’t bother to refresh it. He was too tired to think about it anyways.  
“It’ll have to wait until tomorrow,” he muttered. Tomorrow, decisions would be made, whether he wanted them or not.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> wow that got angstier than I expected


End file.
